Mary Anne's Hospital Visits
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne has been in and out of the hospital between her appendix and breathing problems and diabetes. She hopes there would be no more hospital visits.
1. The Appendix

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin.

I was getting ready for bed at ten pm since it was a school night. I already brushed my teeth. I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 and a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School here in Stoneybrook, Connectiut.

My adopted sister, Meredith Sousa, and I share a room. We enjoy that. My adopted brother, Carlos Peter's, room used to be an attic. I even got a stepsister, Dawn Schafer, who is my best friend, and a stepbrother, Jeff. They both grew up in California where my stepmom, Sharon, lived since college. They came here after a divorce. Then, Jeff, got homesick and moved back there to join his father. That was before Sharon and her former high school boyfriend, who happens to my own father, got married.

I got two other best friends, Kristy Thomas and Kaylee Willis, who lives three houses down from me. Kaylee was a twin sister of the late Kayla, who was my best friend as well. As you can tell, I had four best friends. Kayla lost her battle with leukemia. I miss her so much.

The next day, when it was time to get up for school, my stomach started to bother me. I hate it when that happens. I came down feeling nauseous and I was getting some water. Uh-oh. I rushed upstairs to the bathroom and started vomiting.

Dad, who was dressed already, came by when he noticed that and said, "Are you okay, honey?"

I didn't hear him at first. I was still throwing up. Dad came in to keep me company.

"It'll be alright now," said Dad.

After that, Dad looked how pale I was and felt my head.

"You're warm this morning. You should stay home from school today," said Dad.

I'm glad he was going to keep me home because 30 minutes later, I almost threw up when I covered my mouth and ran over to the bathroom as I started puking.

"Dad!" I called to him.

That was when he came right in and said, "It's okay, I'm here."

At eight, Dad came by and said, "If you need me at work, you can call me."

"Okay," I said with a grin.

When he left, I rushed over to the bathroom and started to vomit. I was like that all day. I called Mr. James and told him not to come for me. We used to have this nice limo driver, Mr. Hall, but he died in a limo crash. Cam was involved, but thankfully, he was fine.

That afternoon, I was feeling dizzy all of sudden. I was nauseous and when I tried to get up, I almost threw up. Luckily, I grabbed the trash can in time and puked in that. That was a close call.

That night, I was in the bathroom throwing up when Dad came home from work. He came by when he noticed that and came in to be with me.

"It's alright, Mary Anne, I'm here now," said Dad.

An hour later, I was asleep when I started to puke on my own bed! I covered my mouth and got up in a hurry to flee over to the bathroom and continued throwing up.

"Dad!" I called to him.

"Coming, honey," said Dad as he came right in to stay with me. "It's okay now."

"Looks like she did it on the blanket," said Sharon.

"Would you mind changing that?" asked Dad while he was stroking my hair.

"Sure," replied Sharon.

She did while I was still vomiting. After that, I felt so bad about the comforter.

"I feel so bad about that," I said. "I did not expect that to happen."

"Don't worry about it," said Dad. "Those things happen."

Ten minutes later, they decided to go out to eat to let me rest for awhile. Twenty minutes later, I could feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Now what? I stayed sitting on my bed for a bit, but when I tried to stand up, the pain was getting worse. I called Dad's phone right away. No answer. After that first try, I ended up calling Kaylee, who answered.

"Hello," said Kaylee.

"Kaylee, I need your help. I got a sharp pain in my stomach. No one's here and just tried my father's cell, but there was no answer," I said.

"Mom can bring you to the hospital. Just try to remain calm, Mary Anne," said Kaylee.

"I'd go unlock the door, but I'm in so much pain," I said.

"I'll give the keys to Mom," said Kaylee.

I hung up and before Mrs. Willis came over, I passed out. That was after I tried Dad's cell phone for the second time. She must have noticed that because she rushed me over to the hospital. Kaylee was with her mom at the time. She also tried calling Dad twice, but there was still no answer.

At the hospital, Kaylee said, "Should I try Mr. Spier's cell phone again?"

"I would," agreed her mom. "Mary Anne did the smart thing by calling us."

Kaylee called Dad and he answered.

"Hi. Did Mary Anne tried calling me?" asked Dad.

"Yes. Then, I did. She had a sharp in her stomach. When she couldn't reach you, she called me. She passed out before Mom could get to her, so we just rushed her to the hospital. There's no word yet though," said Kaylee.

"I'm on my way to meet you there. Thank you, Kaylee," said Dad.

Dad came five minutes later just before Dr. Wellington entered the waiting room.

"How's Mary Anne doing?" asked Dad.

"Good thing she phoned Kaylee because her appendix almost got busted. And, if that popped, she would've been in a lot of pain," said Dr. Wellington. "We just took it out just in time. She's in the hospital room now, but she might not wake up just yet."

"Okay. Can you take me to see her?" asked Dad.

"Of course. Kaylee can go see Mary Anne, too," responded Dr. Wellington.

In the hospital room, I was already awake when Dad and Kaylee came in.

"Dad," I said.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" asked Dad. "It was just your appendix."

"I'm doing a bit better," I replied.

"The doctor also mentioned that if your appendix got busted before Mrs. Willis took you here, you could've been in a lot of a pain," added Dad.

"Glad I was able to call Kaylee," I siad.

"You did the smart thing. Always do that whenever you weren't able reach me right away," said Dad.

I got released a few days later. The stitches got taken off the day before. I was resting in my room. However, I kept throwing up most of that day even though that didn't happen to me at the hospital. I just hope I'd go back to school tomorrow. In the middle of the night, I was feeling nauseous.

"Here we go again," I muttered.

I got up and rushed over to the bathroom as I started to spit up.

That was when Dad came in to keep me company and said, "It'll be okay, sweetie."

A few hours later, I fled over to the bathoom and started vomiting again.

"Dad!" I called to him.

"Coming, Mary Anne," said Dad as he came in right away to comfort me.

Luckily, that was the last time.


	2. The Breathing Problems

The next day, I was better enough for school. But I took a shower in order to keep me fully awake. At school, I did all of the schoolwork that I missed. I was caught up after that. They didn't have any tests yet, so I'm glad I didn't have to make that up.

At lunch, Kristy noticed I didn't look good.

"How come your lips are blue?" asked Kristy.

Uh-oh. I knew that sign. I have breathing issues and I used to have a tube, but I use Provair now- I used Advair before that-. Unfortunately, it didn't improve my breathing issues, which is why I got switched to Provair a year ago during the Road Trip my friends and I went with my dad and Kristy's dad. I got up to use my Provair and I felt better after that.

After school, I was at the studios. It felt so good to be back there! I found out Jennifer announced about an upcoming concert tour next month for two weeks. One would be in Maine and the other would be in Vermont.

Later, at home, I was having a tough time to breathe again and I used Provair and felt a bit better, but this somehow, I'm still having trouble. Was it empty? When I checked, it wasn't empty, I still had plenty. So, why it's not improving? Good question.

No one was there at the time. Luckily, Dad came home and went to him quickly.

"Hi, honey," said Dad when he noticed something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"I can't breathe and I used Provair, but it's not improving and it's not empty at all," I said.

At the hospital, I was coughing while using the breathing machine.

"We might have to put her back on the breathing tubes if the inhaler keeps giving her trouble," said Dr. Wellington.

I looked at him and couldn't believe what he might do: put me back on the breathing tubes. They are the ones that give me trouble when they crack.

When I was able to breathe again, I said, "Why do I need the tubes again? We'd have fun all over again when they crack. No tubes. I hated using them."

"We'll have to wait and see if your inhaler keeps you from not breathing too well. Either that or you can switch back to Advair," said the doctor.

"I'd rather have that than the tubes," I said. "The inhaler usually helps me out, but how come it didn't since it wasn't empty?"

"It can just happens anytime," answered the doctor.

"Oh," I said.

At home, I went to my room. I hope I can switch back to Advair. That worked better. I do not want to go back to the tubes at all. They can be a pill. I don't miss them to be honest with you.

Later, I was asleep when I couldn't breathe again and when I got the Provair, I used it, but it didn't improve again. Here we go again. But Dad and the others were out. Luckily, I called him in a hurry to tell him.

"Okay, just hang on, I'm on my way home now," said Dad.

Just before Dad came home, I collapsed. That was when Dad came in a hurry and noticed I collapsed. Then, he noticed my lips were turning blue. He grabbed me real fast and rushed me out right away.

"What's the rush?" asked Dawn as she and Sharon came in.

"I have to bring Mary Anne to the hospital. She collapsed and I noticed her lips are turning blue," said Dad.

At the hospital, Dad didn't wait too long before the doctor came in.

"Provair wasn't the best for her to use because it hasn't been improving, so I'll have to give her the tubes again. I'd hate to do that, but I don't have a choice to do that. Advair might not help at all," said the doctor. "That might not help her improve either."

"Okay," said Dad.

"I'll give her the tubes that won't crack," said the doctor. "But it still might crack every once in awhile."

"How is she doing now?" asked Dad.

"She's breathing better, but we have no tubes," said Dr. Wellington. "We ordered them, so they won't come in for another three days, so we'll have to keep her here until they come in."

"Alright," said Dad.

I woke up two hours later and when Dad told me about what the doctor said, I groaned.

"He said Advair might not improve either," said Dad.

"Oh," I said. "That used to help me all the time. I don't get why neither inhaler helped me to improve even when they're not empty."

"It just happens sometimes," said Dad.

I was hospitalized for three days until the tubes arrived. I had trouble breathing during my stay, so I kept using the breathing machine for almost twenty minutes or until I can breathe again.

I was released later that afternoon and I was glad about that.


End file.
